As the Moon Sheds Tears
by Tanukiskies
Summary: Nymph Hinata struggles to keep a place with her hardass clan. With both heroes and villains stepping into her company she stumbles across a power unknown to her. One that will seperate her from her home, and into the ever changing reality. *PAIRINGS INSIDE*


So my first fanfic , please excuse me for Anti-Sakura comments. Erm. Enjoy, no flamers please….ah, but suggestions would be nice!

POSSIBLE PAIRINGS (haven't decided yet):

DeiHina

HidaHina

Light KoHina

ShikaIno

& PeinKonan

IF YOU HAVE ANY PAIRINGS YOU'D LIKE TO SUGGEST I'D BE HAPPY TO LOOK THEM OVER.

Also, I'm making Ko a lot younger than in the series. AU rights and what not. :3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF. JUST SOME OF IT...LIKE THE CRAPPY PART OF IT..WELL, I DON'T NECESSARILY OWN SAKURA…..JUST CONTINUE ONWARDS!

Italics are flashbacks or references.

Chapter 1

_A young sprite of four years stood keeled over, five metal spears lodged into the back of her small frame. At the end of these five poles was the firm grasp of her kinsmen, their burning gazes never leaving her as they repeatedly thrust them into her._

"_Useless girl! Your cousin finished such a feat in a mere eight hours. Do you intend to keep us up all night?!" _

_Such words came from the girl's father. He watched on, his cold gaze unwavered by the blood endlessly pouring from his eldest daughter's back._

_With a final struggling effort, the child once again pushed her chakra up, into her eyes. Shock coursed through her as her vision turned a calming blue. Her world now seemingly endless as her gaze pushed onward, past the plains-her homeland-and even greater distance. Through her new found gaze she caught sight of a forest filled with teeming undergrowth. To the west of this a barren desert, but to the east was a mountain capped with icy snow._

_She gapped, amazed at such beauty. But it was all too short lived. Her present sight having returned by a sharp kick from her father, the child looked up ever warily. _

"_I realize your sight won't be able to cross the lengths of the compound for quite some time. But with luck you might one day be able to see past that thickhead of yours."_

_The child's eyes widened considerably. "Wah? B-but O-Otou-sa-!" But the blue-haired child was immediately quieted by her father's threatening gaze._

_As he called for her caretaker the girl stood in silence. Head bent, she watched as blood dripped from her onto the already blood-stained floor. How many of her clansmen's blood contributed to this red painting she could only wonder._

"_Lady Hinata?"_

_At this the child lifted her lavender gaze to the warm-eyed boy before her. Flinching briefly as he eyed the shuddering wisp of a girl, he did his best to send her a reassuring smile._

"_Let's get you cleaned." And just slightly reassured by the familiar figure, she fell into his grasp. "A-Arigato, Ko-san."_

_The Hyuga clan consisted solely on wind nymphs. Elementals of both graceful and raging winds, added on by their penetrative sight and knowledge of the human body. These skills made them both legendary fighters and the "top news" of the most recognizable clans._

_Consequentially when a Hyuga is born lacking one of these skills…the Hyuga clan proves to be less than hospitable._

"Grasp it child! The air will mold into you, just clear your mind. For Kami's sake, it's not as if there's much thought in it in the first place!"

The young sprite desperately tried to empty her mind, but her emotions just kept bubbling over. With her father's figure shadowing over her and her cousin's smug unwavering gaze silently observing, she simply could not clear it. Not of the worry, the fear, the pain, the desperation and surely not this choking struggle to prove herself.

* * *

_In the quiet recluses of the Hyuga compound sat two pale-eyed children. Each child restlessly pouring over a seemingly endless amount of scrolls. The young man lifted his hand to ruffle the hair of his slightly younger companion._

_The blue-haired girl lifted her head in surprise, "K-Ko-san?"_

"_I hear the Aburame clan is visiting on business."_

_At this Hinata let out a slight smile, "Shibi-s-sama and Shino-k-kun?"_

_Ko nodded, "Hai."_

* * *

**SHINO TIME! (Also a flashback to the flashback which is a flashback to the story.)**

_When Aburame Shino reached the age of seven it was decided for him to begin building bonds with the Hyuga clan. If he was being honest with himself he might have looked in wonder at the clan that though-unlike himself- had a reason to cover their eyes, would show them so freely. If it was out of pride or simply unyielded arrogance such reasons seemed pointless to the young boy._

_/_

_Looking down at his son, Shibi felt a small sense of pride. Having heard of the so called 'Hyuga Genius' had brought uneasiness to the neighboring clans. But finding his son to be highly intelligent and skilled in their clan's ways, Shibi hoped Hiashi's 'Hyuga Genius' will have finally met his match._

_And so before the end of their journey he found the need to educate his child on the proper handling of Hyuga's._

"_-And if you catch one eyeing you with the Byakugan simply ignore them, they tend to find our kikaichu pathways quite interesting-"_

_Shino made a noncommittal grunt to his rather eccentric father. The young bug-user found himself searching for water and headache remedies._

"_-now this of course is common courtesy. But if you catch one staring at your crotch for quite some time…then of course-"_

"_DAD!" shouted the uncharacteristically dramatic young boy. His face (though almost completely covered by his cloak) was clearly bright red with mortification._

"_-But then again, if it were to be a female Hyuga you would-."_

"_Father. I think I can see the Hyuga compound from here," said the cloaked child, suspiciously eager to avoid such lovely father-son chats. [*cough* torture *cough*]._

"_Ah, yes I see it," replied his father. The tips of a smile seemed to peek out, just underneath his high collar. "I'm sure we can find the time to continue our conversation soon."_

"…_of course father._

_/_

_Approaching the Hyuga compound, the two Aburame caught sight of two menacing statues. Each expertly crafted into the shapes of arched falcons._

_And though the stone was pure black, their eyes appeared to be tiny moons. Made from a stone so pure and beautiful, yet at the birds' feel clasped shackles of iron. Beneath these large figures stood two equally menacing- looking gatekeepers. Though surely informed of their arrival, their eyes had a harsh coldness to them. The Aburame head turned to his son, "That's the Hyuga trademark, the caged birds I mean." The younger of the two companions nodded his head listlessly. Rather than admiring the craftsmanship, he had been warily eyeing the gatekeepers. _

_He had just realized the reasoning behind the Hyugas wearing their Kekkai Genkai so openly. It was scary as fuck._

* * *

_The Hyuga house's occupants awakened at 3:00 AM every morning. And the earliest of these being the young Hyuga Hinata._

_She struggled to focus on her sparring partner, though her eyes still misty from her early awakening._

_Dodging a jab from her left, she tried to retaliate with an air palm. But the attack was unsuccessful. Smirking, her opponent swiveled his body. With this movement he sent out a blast of air. Hitting her like needles, she was pushed back into the wall with a deafening thud._

_Their spectator-a toddler with cold eyes- watched with an expectant look. The ending of this battle had been decided from the start._

_Shuddering as she pulled herself upwards, Hinata let out a weary cough. Blood leaking from the corner of her mouth began to form tiny pools at her feet. Looking back at her opponent she shakily moved back into her fighting stance._

_At the sight of this her opponent scowled, "Tch, don't bother. You won't be up for very long anyway."_

_Hinata opened her mouth to respond, but before she could respond someone slided the door open. A tired looking Ko walked in. Breathing heavily he said, "All three of you are needed in the Main room to greet the Aburame clan."_

* * *

That's it for now. God, Neji's so mean for an 8-year old. Please review and inform me of any pairings you'd like for the story. I'm open for consideration.


End file.
